Mission in Suna
by Rose-Aki
Summary: Something bad happened in Suna and Tsunade sends Shikamaru with a team to aid their allies. Temari isn't happy about this at first, but her opinion might change. Shikamaru/Temari
1. The mission

A/N: I read a lot of stories about this couple lately and loved it immediately, so I decided to write my own story about them. This is my first Shikamaru/Temari story and I hope you like it :)

* * *

Shikamaru Nara was lying on his favorite hill and watching clouds. Suddenly his laziness was interrupted by Shizune.

"Tsunade has a mission for you."

"What does the troublesome woman want me to do?"

"You have to ask her that yourself."

"Troublesome." Shikamaru muttered.

Lazily he followed Shizune to the Hokage residence where he found Tsunade waiting for him behind her desk.

"Shikamaru I have a new mission for you." She stated looking a little concerned.

The shadow-user nodded in understanding with a bored expression on his face.

"I received a message from Suna. Gaara and Kankuro were badly injured when their village was attacked by ninjas from the Land of Water."

Shikamaru stiffened. A thought immediately entered his mind.

'What about Temari?' In the same moment he was confused why he cared so much about the troublesome woman.

Tsunade continued and, if knowing what he was thinking, answered his unspoken question. "Temari sent me a message saying she is fine and that she is the temporary Kazekage until Gaara is fully recovered. Also she reassured me that she has everything under control and that Suna is still a strong ally to Konoha. She emphasized that she doesn't need any help and we shouldn't worry about Suna's force."

'It's just like her to not require help from someone and taking everything on her own. Stubborn woman.' Shikamaru thought.

"Even if she insisted in not needing help I want you Shikamaru to travel to Suna with a team and support our allies."

"Who do you have in mind for my team?"

Tsunade couldn't help but blink in confusion. She had awaited that he would be too lazy to care or at least say a 'troublesome'. His reaction was completely unexpected, but the Hokage decided to simply continue.

"I thought of Sakura and Naruto. Sakura has become a great medical-nin, so she can help with Gaara's and Kankuro's treatment. I picked Naruto because when Suna would be attacked in their current situation they could need a strong fighter like him and you can help Temari with the paperwork. The mission starts today in the evening."

"It will be a drag but I accept."

"Fine. I will inform Naruto and Sakura. You are dismissed for now."

When Shikamaru had left the office Shizune spoke up.

"Did he just accept a mission without really complaining about it?"

"Yeah it seems like it." Tsunade answered and added. "Can you get Naruto and Sakura? I have to tell them about their new mission."

"Of course."

The moment Shizune was out of the room Tsunade pulled out a bottle of Sake from her desk and drank some.

'I think this mission could get really interesting.'

* * *

A/N: I know it is a little short, but please review and tell me what you think :)


	2. Arrival in Suna

A/N: First of all I want to thank FlameOfAFriend94, Lady Temari and LaynieBird for reviewing. On with the story :)

* * *

Three days had passed since Shikamaru accepted his mission in Suna.

Temari sat behind the Kazekage's desk with a huge tower of papers in front of her. It had been four days since the day Gaara and Kankuro got injured and from then on she had to take care of their duties on top of her own. Needless to say that she hadn't gotten much sleep in the last days. When she wasn't working on the papers she visited her brothers in the hospital.

Every attempt of others to help her in some way with her duties was dismissed with the words 'I am a kunoichi I can handle it'. She was too proud to let someone see her weak, so accepting help from someone wasn't even an option for her. When it knocked on the door she was surprised who entered.

"What are you doing here crybaby?" Temari ignored the rest of the people who had come in with him.

"You not gonna let that pass any time soon, right?"

"Nope." The wind-user smirked.

Despite being her slightly arrogant and blunt self Shikamaru noticed that she looked tired.

'It seems like she hasn't slept in days. She is still beautiful but- Whoa where came that thought from? I should know better then to get involved with this troublesome woman.'

"So what about my question Nara, why are you here?"

"It's a drag but Tsunade introduced us to help Suna as long as Gaara and Kankuro are recovering." The genius explained.

"I thought I made myself clear in the letter to the Hokage. I don't need help from you." Temari got angry.

Sakura who stayed in the background shook her head slightly seeing the two fight.

'They are always bickering even in situations like this, but at some points it seems more like flirting than fighting to me. It's getting interesting...Gosh I sound like Tsunade.'

"Troublesome woman don't think I made this long way to Suna for nothing." Shikamaru and Temari were still at it.

"I never asked you to come here. Go back to Konoha and watch some clouds lazy-ass. I don't need your help."

"You know this is a mission and I as the team leader want this to be a success. Also Tsunade would get angry and that would be really troublesome."

"Oh yeah it's not like you have ever failed a mission as a team leader before c_rybaby_." Temari made sure to emphasize the word 'crybaby'.

Shikamaru was about to respond when Naruto decided to say something.

"When you are done flirting can you tell me where Gaara is, Temari? I really want to see how he is doing."

"I am not flirting with him." Temari screamed angrily at Naruto.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru muttered.

Who looked closer at the two could see both of them blush slightly at Naruto's last statement.

Baki who had brought the three Konoha shinobis to the Kazekage Tower spoke up.

"I can show you the way to the hospital."

Naruto nodded, happy to see his old friend soon.

"I will come too if it's okay for you Baki-sensei." Sakura said.

"Of course." Baki smiled and leaded them out of the room, leaving Temari and Shikamaru alone.

* * *

A/N: That's it for chapter two. Please review and tell me what you think :)


	3. Why are you here?

A/N: Thanks to FlameOfAFriend94, xAnimeaddict1, Major Stranger and Insanity-Fun for reviewing the second chapter. Also I want to thank everyone who added my story to their Favorite Stories list or Story Alert subscription. I am really glad that so many people like my story :)

* * *

After Baki had left with Naruto and Sakura there was silence until Temari spoke up.

"So why did Tsunade chose you to come over here?"

"Well Naruto can support your force if Suna is attacked and Sakura has improved her medical skills so she can help treating your brothers." Shikamaru explained.

"That makes sense, but I don't see why you are here Nara."

"According to Tsunade I should help you with the paperwork."

"As if you would be a help, lazy-ass. Every time we organized the Chunin Exams I had to do all the paperwork because it was 'too troublesome' for you."

"True." The shadow-user shrugged.

Temari smirked. She was feeling much better than she had in the last four days.

'Nothing changed, he is still the laziest shinobi of Konoha...even if he is getting more handsome-What the fuck am I thinking?'

Temari almost blushed at her own thoughts. Thankfully for her Shikamaru chose this moment to say something.

"Anyway it's too late to start with the paperwork now I will do it tomorrow. See you." With that he left the office, hearing the temporary Kazekage shout after him.

"Damn Nara I knew you were to lazy to do the paperwork."

He smirked. 'Troublesome woman.'

After Shikamaru asked some villagers for the way he finally arrived at the hospital, where he found Gaara and Kankuro with the rest of his team. When the visiting time was over Baki showed the Konoha shinobis around Suna and invited them to dinner in a restaurant.

Their Suna guide told them that their guest rooms were in the Kazekage Tower where the sand siblings lived and took his leave for the night. Shikamaru, Naruto and Sakura went to their separate rooms and fell asleep immediately. They were all tired from the long journey.

In the middle of the night Shikamaru woke up.

'This Suna weather is troublesome. It's a drag but I need some water.'

With that in mind he went downstairs where he remembered the kitchen was and helped himself to a glass of water. When he walked back to his room he passed the Kazekage office and saw light under the door. Being a shinobi this got his attention. Why was there light in this room in the middle of the night? Thinking of a possible attack he analyzed his next 200 moves with all sorts of outcomes and opened the door cautiously.

What he saw wasn't something he had expected when he had thought of the 200 possibilities that could have awaited him in this room.

* * *

A/N: Sorry that this chapter is so short, but I thought that it was the perfect moment for a cliff hanger. I hope you all liked this chapter. Please review and tell me what you think :)


	4. Unexpected sight

A/N: First of all I want to thank Fullbuster1597 for reviewing the last chapter :)

I don't know if I have time to update Saturday so I decided to post the new chapter now. This chapter is one of my personal favorites and I hope you all like it just as much as I do :)

* * *

When Shikamaru walked back to his room he passed the Kazekage office and saw light under the door. Being a shinobi this got his attention. Why was there light in this room in the middle of the night? Thinking of a possible attack he analyzed his next 200 moves with all sorts of outcomes and opened the door cautiously.

What he saw wasn't something he had expected when he had thought of the 200 possibilities that could have awaited him in this room.

Temari sat behind the huge Kazekage desk with her head on it, sleeping deeply. The genius couldn't help but smile a little when he saw her.

'Troublesome woman. She is so stubborn, working till she can't take it anymore and falling asleep here.'

Shikamaru decided he couldn't leave her sleeping on the uncomfortable desk, so he went over to her and lifted her out of the chair to bring her to her room. Temari was half-asleep but when she noticed two strong arms were holding her she immediately began struggling, thinking an enemy attacked her. The sand kunoichi kicked around and tried to free herself till she heard soft words.

"Shh calm down troublesome woman it's just me."

She knew that voice and the familiar catchphrase all too well so she went back to sleep with a slight smile on her face.

Unknown to both of them Temari's sensei Baki was watching them.

'I wonder why Temari let him take care of her so easily. When I tried to carry her back to her room the last few nights after she overworked herself and fall asleep in the office she insisted on going herself without my help. Then she would state that she is a strong and independent kunoichi who don't need someone to take care of her. She must really trust this Shikamaru if she accepts his help so easily and even let him carry her. Maybe our stubborn sand princess has fallen in love.'

Baki smiled slightly at this thought. He had been almost like a father for the sand siblings and was glad seeing one of them experiencing love. Quietly he left his hiding spot and went to his own room without being seen.

Shikamaru, acting like the genius he was, remembered where Baki had said Temari's room was when he had showed them around, so he made his way there. Suddenly a cold wind blew through the floor and the shadow-user noticed Temari cuddling closer to his chest for warmth. He blushed slightly because he had never been so close to a girl before without having to fight her. Then he decided to tighten his arms around her to shield her from the wind.

Finally he found her room and entered it. When he laid her down on the bed he heard a soft whimper leaving her lips.

'She looks so vulnerable and beautiful like this. If she had been awake she would have killed me for witnessing a moment were she hasn't her usual tough demeanour.'

Finally he took his eyes off the sleeping sand princess.

"Good night troublesome woman." He whispered with a slight smile and left for his own room.

* * *

A/N: Short but sweet. Please review and tell me what you think :)


	5. Choked Feelings

A/N: Thanks to my reviewers Player Zero, FlameOfAFriend94, pink hell and Fullbuster1597. I am really happy to see that you liked chapter four so much. Here is the new one :)

* * *

The next morning Temari woke up from the sunlight shinning through her window. She felt more rested than she had the last few days and she could remember having a wonderful dream. Suddenly she was torn out of her morning drowsiness.

'It was a dream right? It couldn't have been real right? I mean I dreamed that Shikamaru carried me to my room and that is impossible. Surely Baki woke me up and I went here on my own like the last few nights. Yeah that has to be it.'

Temari couldn't shake the feeling that her beautiful dream wasn't really a dream but rather had really happened last night. She wasn't a girl who dreamed of a guy treating her in a romantic way. That wasn't like her, but that would me that the dream...

'Damn, it wasn't a dream. Why did I let him carry me back here and showed him my weaknesses? Do I trust him this much? Maybe I was just so tired after the last few days full of work that I didn't protest because I was short of sleep. Yeah that's the reason.'

The sand princess was determined to stay focused and not let some stupid emotions get in her way. She was a kunoichi and not some girly-girl who waited for a guy to save her or take care of her. With that in mind she got ready for the day and went down for breakfast. The first thing she noticed was that Shikamaru wasn't there yet.

'Probably he is being lazy and is still sleeping.'

She greeted Baki along with the other two Konoha shinobis and all of them started eating. After a while the shadow-user made his way into the kitchen looking really tired.

"Morning lazy-ass. Sleeping that long?" Temari smirked.

"That is not my fault. Because of the troublesome Suna weather I had to get up in the middle of the night and help myself to some water." Shikamaru tried to appear bored, but when their eyes met she could see the amusement in them.

She broke the eye contact and fought the urge to blush, because she knew he was hinting at their encounter last night.

'I was right it wasn't a dream.' Temari thought and decided to respond to this with her usual attitude.

"Yeah whatever Nara just hurry up so we can start with the paperwork."

Shikamaru muttered a 'Troublesome woman' and began eating lazily with his thoughts circling around the sand kunoichi.

'So our relationship didn't change after all. She still calls me names. What a drag.' However he changed is mind when he looked closer at her. She seemed happier and smiled a little more today. The genius was also sure when she broke their intense eye lock a few moment ago she was about to blush.

'Maybe last night means something to her after all. She showed me a softer side of herself...'

Immediately his father's words came to his mind.

"_No matter how strong-minded a woman is, she will show kindness to the man she loves._"

The young Nara shock his head violently. No that couldn't be. She was way too troublesome for him. He stopped his thoughts there, not willing to accept the new feelings he obviously had for the beautiful Suna princess.

* * *

A/N: Seems like Temari and Shikamaru are getting closer to realize their feelings for each other. Please review and tell me what you think :)


	6. Loyalty to Suna

A/N: Thanks to my two reviewers pink hell and Fullbuster1597. I hope you all enjoy this chapter :)

* * *

After Shikamaru finished his breakfast he and Temari went to the Kazekage's office to work on the papers. It took not long till the lazy ninja complained about it.

"This is such a drag."

"I don't know why you are complaining. I did most of the work lazy-ass."

"This paperwork is too troublesome. Can't we just go somewhere and watch clouds?"

"I don't care if you go. You aren't even a help." Temari said annoyed.

The shadow-user went to the window in the office and looked outside with a bored expression.

"There isn't even a cloud in the sky. I don't know how you can live in this country."

Temari had not enough sleep to bear with his complaining any longer so she overreacted.

"Suna is my home country so pay attention to what you say about it or I will hit you so hard with my fan that you won't be able to walk for a long time." She treated reaching for her huge fan.

Shikamaru backed away slightly knowing that she wasn't joking.

"Cut out the violence woman."

"Defending Suna is my duty and you should know that I am loyal to my home country. Now that Gaara is in the hospital I am responsible for it and it's my assignment to do this paperwork, but you can go sleep or whatever you want to do, it's not your responsibility."

"That's were you are wrong. Konoha and Suna are allies so it is my assignment to be here. Also I know when the Hokage hears that I didn't helped you she would get angry. Tsunade is scary when angry and that would be troublesome." Shikamaru pointed out.

"So you finally decided to work. Fine you can handle the mountain of paper over here. With an IQ over 200 it wouldn't be a problem for you_ genius_." Temari mocked.

"What a drag." The lazy ninja muttered and took a seat next to the fan-user.

After reading the reports for a while he noticed that one paper of it was missing, so he looked around and found it on Temari's side of the desk. He reached for it, but the sand kunoichi seemed to have the same intention. In the end Shikamaru's hand landed on top of hers. Both of them looked surprised first at their joined hands and than at each other. When their eyes locked Temari tried hard not to blush.

Shikamaru felt a little guilty when his eyes met hers. He hadn't meant to insult her home country moments ago and he knew why she was so stressed.

"I understand why you are so serious about your duties and all, but even such a strong kunoichi like you needs help sometimes, Temari."

Temari's eyes widened. Never had she heard the lazy shinobi call her something else than 'troublesome woman'. He had spoken to her like he really cared about her and not like she annoyed him, like he normally did. The sand princess had received emotional training so she knew that shinobis weren't allowed to show emotions, but Shikamaru had proven this wrong once before and she didn't know what to make out of it.

Both of them looked down and they realized that their hands were still joined over the paper, but none of them felt the need to pull away. When their eyes locked once again Shikamaru moved closer to her without really knowing it. Temari saw his intention and she wasn't sure if she should let him kiss her. Their lips were millimeter apart and she found her eyes flutter close in responds to his hot breath on her lips.

* * *

A/N: So what happens next? Are they going to kiss? Please review and tell me what you think :)


	7. A Promise

A/N: I am so sorry for taking so long to update, but I will make it up to you with this chapter. It is the longest so far. Thanks to Fullbuster1597 and Player Zero for reviewing the last chapter :)

* * *

Suddenly there was a hart knock on the door and Temari pulled quickly away from him blushing.

'What was I about to do?'

Shikamaru leaned back and removed his hand from hers.

"Come in." Temari couldn't believe her voice sounded so pathetic.

Baki entered the room with a concerned look on his face.

"Temari you need to come with me to the hospital. Gaara's and Kankuro's condition worsened."

The moment the kunoichi heard this words her breath hitched and for a second she looked afraid before she hid it. She stood up with a blank look on her face and quietly went over to Baki to signalize him they could leave.

Shikamaru had seen her face go pale and even if she tried to hid it he could see how shocked she really was. He knew how much her brothers meant to her and that if something would happen to them a world would break down for her.

"I am coming too." He couldn't let her go through this alone.

Baki looked critical at him. This was Suna business and even if he was an ally he was still a shinobi from a different country, but then he remembered how much this ninja mean to Temari and he nodded in agreement.

The way to the hospital was spent in silence. When they arrived a medical-nin told them about the newest tests on Gaara and Kankuro. It had been found out that their condition worsened because they were poisoned and the toxin was spreading out. The medical-nin warned them that there was a chance that Temari's brothers won't make it through the night.

Temari had a blank face through the whole explanation, but Shikamaru was sure she felt really bad about the development. After Naruto and Sakura heard of Gaara's and Kankuro's condition they came to the hospital where Baki informed them about the situation. The rest of the day they all stayed in the hospital to see if there would be a change for the better. When it began to darken outside Baki spoke up.

"I think it's time to go home. There is nothing we could do right now."

Sakura and Naruto nodded, but Temari disagreed.

"You can go. I stay here."

Baki sighed knowing that when Temari had made up her mind no one could convince her of the contrary. In the same moment Shikamaru decided what he would do now.

"I am staying too. It's too troublesome to move."

Naruto and Sakura were surprised that their lazy friend refused an opportunity to sleep. Baki had his own thoughts about why Shikamaru didn't want to leave Temari's side, when he leaded the two other Konoha shinobis back to the Kazekage Tower.

'Maybe Temari isn't the only one falling in love right now.'

Shikamaru stayed with the Suna princess two more hours at the hospital and he would have stayed the whole night there with her if she wanted to be, but a nurse informed them that they should leave now.

"You really think I would leave my brothers alone in their conditions?" Temari snapped at the poor nurse.

"Please Miss there is nothing you can do for them right now. You should go home and sleep."

"I will stay here. I don't need sleep."

The nurse was about to argue when Shikamaru decided to speak up.

"Let me handle this troublesome woman here."

After the medical-nin looked at the Konoha shinobi she nodded and left the two alone.

The shadow-user stepped in front of Temari. "You know she is right. You need sleep."

"Not everyone is such a lazy-ass like you and need to sleep all the time."

"But even you need some sleep." Shikamaru mentioned.

"You don't understand this situation."

"Do you remember the mission to get Sasuke back where you and me were in the hospital? I think I know how you are feeling."

"I am not such a crybaby like you." Temari retorted.

"I never said you were, but you are still a human being who need to sleep."

"Really clever observation genius."

"Quit being so stubborn woman and come."

"I am not about to give in this easily. You have to drag me out of here to get me away from my brothers."

"A fight between you and me would hardly help your brothers."

"I don't care." Temari snapped.

"Look, I promise you that we will be the first to come here in the morning but please come and lay down for a few hours."

Temari was shocked at his statement to say the least. He had said 'we' instead of 'you'. Was the lazy-ass really willing to stand up and go with her back to the hospital so early in the morning?

"Why are you doing this?" She asked softly.

"Because I care about you, troublesome woman."

The Suna princess looked at him. He was trying to looked bored and indifferent, but she could see that he meant what he had said.

"Fine let's go, but remember what you promised me."

* * *

A/N: The next chapter is one of my personal favorites because it has so much Temari/Shikamaru romance in it. Please review and tell me what you think about chapter seven :)


	8. Realization

A/N: Thanks to my reviewers Player Zero, Fullbuster1597 and princess thieves of heart. This chapter has a lot of Shikamaru and Temari romance in it so enjoy :)

* * *

The way back to the Kazekage Tower was spend in silence. When they arrived in front of Temari's room she turned around to face Shikamaru. Temari didn't know what to do. On one side she really didn't want to be alone right now, but on the other side she was too proud to ask him to stay. For some reason she cared what he thought of her and the last thing she wanted was for him to assume she was weak.

The shadow-user saw uncertainty in her eyes and noticed her fight with herself to say something.

"Temari?"

"Right... I see you in the morning and be on time lazy-ass." She tried to smirk, but it wasn't convincing to the genius.

'Troublesome woman. She is just too stubborn for her own good.'

When he saw her open her door he decided to speak up.

"Are you sure you can be alone right now?"

Temari turned around and when they locked eyes she couldn't hid the truth from him. Too proud to tell him that she needed someone to be there for her she just shook her head 'no'. Shikamaru nodded in understanding and she gestured him into her room. He went to a chair in the corner and Temari closed the door and lay down on her bed, but she couldn't sleep.

"For a lazy-ass you weren't so lazy today... so you must be tired. You can lay down on the other side of the bed if you want." Temari broke the silence.

"What a drag to move." Despite his words Shikamaru went to the bed and lay down.

After a while he noticed how exhausted Temari was, but she didn't allowed herself to fall asleep.

"Stop that troublesome woman."

"Stop what?" She was confused.

"Fighting sleep. You are tired so go catch some sleep."

"Then tell me how I can sleep knowing my brother's condition is as bad as it is genius?" Temari snapped, hiding her concern for Gaara and Kankuro with anger.

Shikamaru analyzed what he should do now. Deciding for a plan he pulled her over to him and into his chest. He hoped this would at least calm her a bit. It worked as planed and Temari was so surprised that she didn't fought him or yell at him.

"Just go to sleep. It's a drag but I will wake you up when it's time to go to the hospital."

Under any other circumstances Temari would have hit him with her fan for such a bold move, but the feeling of him so close was too good to push it away. She noticed that her head lay above his heart and when she felt his arms holding her protectively against his chest she sighed content.

For the first time she sought comfort in someone and it felt right that it was him. Even if she was a strong kunoichi and wasn't afraid of fighting thousand of enemies on her own, she never felt saver than right now in his arms.

"Thank you." She whispered softly before Shikamaru's heartbeat lulled her to sleep.

The young Nara looked down at the beautiful woman in his arms.

'She was so tired the whole time and still didn't let herself fall asleep. She is so stubborn and troublesome...but she is worth the drag.'

In that moment Shikamaru realized what everyone around him and Temari had seen years ago. He had fallen in love with her.

'How troublesome.'

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked this chapter because it's one of my personal favorites. Please review and tell me what you think :)


	9. A softer side of Temari

A/N: Finally I had time to update. Thanks to Player Zero, Fullbuster1597 and princess thieves of heart for reviewing :)

* * *

When the first ray of light shined through the window Shikamaru knew he had to wake up Temari, otherwise she would hit him for sure for breaking his promise.

"Wake up troublesome woman." He shook her lightly.

Temari heard someone call her name,but she didn't want to wake up. She felt warm and protected and she didn't want to lose that. The last time she felt this content and save was when her mom was still alive. It felt like this was where she belonged. Unaware of her position she snuggled closer to the warmth she had sought comfort in the few hours she had slept.

Shikamaru blushed when he felt her cuddling him. Not that he didn't liked it, he really did, but he wasn't so sure if she was aware of what she was doing.

He shook her again and she slowly gained conscious. The first thing Temari noticed was that her pillow was breathing? Confused she opened her eyes to see her head laying on someone's muscular chest. Slowly the events from the last day came back to her mind and she looked up to see Shikamaru's eyes. In that moment she knew the reason why she sometimes acted so soft around him and why she let him take care of her. She loved him.

The shadow-user looked a little worried at her. "How are you feeling?"

"Better, but still tired."

"And you say I am lazy." He smirked.

"You are still a lazy-ass and a crybaby."

"Think you will ever quit calling me that?"

"Nope." She smirked at him.

"How troublesome." Despite his words he was glad that Temari was back to her old self again.

Both of them got ready in their own rooms, eat a quick breakfast and went back to the hospital together. When they stood in front of Gaara's and Kankuro's room waiting for the doctor Temari became anxious. Shikamaru saw her twisting her hair nervously with on hand.

"Don't worry." He took her hand in his, stopping her motions.

Temari didn't pulled her hand away until the doctor came in sight.

"Temari No Sabaku I treat your brothers Gaara and Kankuro."

The Suna Princess nodded in understanding.

"The informations I am giving you now are confidential." Temari had noticed that the medical-nin looked warily at Shikamaru after he said that.

"He is a friend of the family."

"But he is from another village." The doctor argued.

"This is so troublesome. I will just wait for you over there." The young Nara shrugged.

"No you are staying." She ordered before she turned to the medical-nin, looking angry. "Listen and listen good. I trust this man so he will be staying right here by my side. Now tell me about my brothers condition before I get really angry and destroy the whole hospital and believe me I can do that."

Shikamaru smirked when he saw the poor doctor gulp in fear.

'She is definitely scarier than my mom when she is angry.'

"Okay. Your brothers were poisoned-"

"I already know that. Are they gonna make it?" Patience was never one of Temari's strong points.

"We were able to develop an antidote so they should be healed soon. I think they can be released from the hospital tomorrow if their condition improves further."

Temari grinned happily. "Can I see them?"

"They are sleeping right now, because the antidote was really strong, but they should be awake in a few hours." The doctor explained and the Suna princess nodded in understanding.

Temari could see Shikamaru smiling relieved at her when he heard the good news. After a few more details about Gaara's and Kankuro's treatment the medical-nin left.

* * *

A/N: Next month I have a few important exams so the next update can take a while, but I hope you are patient with me and keep reading. Please review and tell me what you think :)


	10. Mission completed

A/N: First of all I want to thank Player Zero, Red-Hot Habanero, princess thieves of heart, Fullbuster1597, narasuna4ev and loryyy for reviewing.

I promised myself that I would finish all my stories and finally I had free time to write this chapter. Sorry for the long wait, but I hope the extra long chapter makes up for it. This is the finally chapter of 'Mission in Suna' so please enjoy :)

* * *

A few minutes later Naruto and Sakura entered the hospital. They were happy to hear that Gaara and Kankuro were going to be okay. While Sakura tried to hold Naruto back, because he couldn't wait to see his friend Shikamaru silently left the hospital and went in the direction of the Kazekage Tower.

Temari saw him go outside and decided to follow him. When he was about the enter his room in Suna she stopped him.

"Why did you leave?"

Konoha's genius had already noticed that she had followed him, so he wasn't surprised when she announced her arrival with the question.

"I was tired so I came here to take a nap."

It was only partly true. Sure he was tired, but that wasn't the main reason why he had left the hospital. Now that her brothers would be released in due time there was no reason for the Konoha shinobis to stay here any longer. Their mission was finished and Tsunade had said that they should return as soon as the mission was completed.

For Shikamaru this meant he had to leave Suna and with it Temari. He found it strange how he wasn't happy to return home to his bed and his beloved clouds. Even stranger was that he wanted to stay here in the dry dessert with a certain troublesome woman. The real reason why he went back to his room in the Kazekage Tower was that he had to think about his next moves.

"Okay fits yourself lazy-ass."

Shikamaru waved his hand lazily and closed his room door behind him. The moment he was out of sight realization hit Temari. Over her happiness that her brothers were going to be fine she had forgotten the consequences of it. For sure the Konoha nins were supposed to go back immediately after their mission was completed.

'Why am I so sad about that? I mean they had a mission and now that they completed it they go back to Konoha, nothing new. Still I don't want him to leave Suna...and me. I can't deny that I want him here with me. I love him.'

Temari almost cried at realizing this, but she remembered that she wasn't supposed to act like that and over a boy none the less. She was Suna's princess and a strong kunoichi, she was better than that.

Pulling herself together she went back to the hospital to see Naruto and Sakura already talking to her brothers. For a few hours she could forget about her heartache, but when visiting time was over and the three had to leave it came back with even more force.

It was eleven in the night and Shikamaru still hadn't planned what he should do.

'This is troublesome. For all the genius they say I am I can't figure this out. I mean I am supposed to be the best tactician in Konoha after my father, but I can't think of how to tell her.'

The young Nara had enough of not finding a solution. It was too troublesome, so he decided to try something he had never done before. He went to see Temari without having the next 200 possible moves planned. Shikamaru knew exactly where to find her.

"Still working hard I see." He stated leaning against the door frame of the Kazekage office.

Temari looked up from her papers, surprised to see him.

"What are you doing here lazy-ass. It's late. Why aren't you asleep?"

"I could ask you the same thing. Gaara will return to his duties tomorrow so you don't have to do this anymore."

"You should know me better than that. I won't let Gaara alone with this paper work. He should take it easy for a few more days."

"Okay have it your way troublesome woman." Shikamaru shrugged and sat in the chair opposite of her.

"You still haven't told me why you are here."

"Maybe I know you better than you give me credit for. Of course I knew you would still be working even if it is late. Remember I am a genius." At this words Temari rolled her eyes. "So I came here to help you."

"I think you will be the next I have to visit in the hospital. You must be sick doing paper work voluntary."

Now it was time for Shikamaru to roll his eyes.

"Well if you don't want my help I am going back to bed."

Temari smirked and shoved a few papers in his direction.

"Here. Do them and don't complain."

After two more hours of working all papers were completed.

"Finally." Temari sighed and leaned back in the Kazekage chair.

"That was a drag."

"Well let's go to bed." The Suna princess suggested.

"Fine by me. I will bring you to your room."

They stood up and left the room.

"Don't you think by now I can find my room on my own. I lived here all my life so I know where it is."

"I am trying to be a gentleman for you troublesome woman and that is how you react?"

"It seems more chauvinistic to me than gentlemanly Nara." Temari retorted.

"Well no point in arguing any longer we are in front of your room." The genius smirked in victory.

"Damn you are right."

"Well I see you tomorrow."

The kunoichi bit her lip nervously. She couldn't believe what she was about to do.

"Shikamaru?"

"Yeah?" He turned around to face her.

She blushed slightly seeing that he was looking at her.

"I have to talk to you for a minute. Would you like to come in?"

The shadow-user nodded and closed her door after they had entered. When they sat down on Temari's bed he noticed that she was avoiding eye contact with him.

"Are you and the others going back to Konoha tomorrow?"

"Yes, Gaara and Kankuro will be released tomorrow and with that our mission is completed."

"I see." The young Nara could clearly hear the sadness in her voice.

In this moment he decided to make a more than bold move.

"Temari look at me."

When she still refused to face him he cupped her cheek and turned her head so their eyes could met. Seeing his eyes look as sad as her own Temari let her guard slip for a moment.

"I will miss you."

Shikamaru pulled her a little closer by the waist and whispered.

"I will miss you too."

None of them knew who closed the gap between their lips, but all that mattered to them was that they were finally kissing. Temari encircled her arms around his neck and pushed herself as close as possible to him. Shikamaru in return tightened his arms around her waist and deepened the kiss. The kiss got more passionate by the minute and both of them didn't want it to end.

When the need to breathe got overwhelming they pulled away from each other. Temari's eyes were hazed over with pleasure and she was breathing heavily. Shikamaru couldn't help but think she never looked more beautiful then in this moment.

"I think I love you." The Suna princess whispered, afraid he would reject her.

"I think I love you too troublesome woman." Shikamaru smiled lovingly at her shy confession.

"Are you staying with me tonight?" She asked hopefully.

Shikamaru's only answer was to lay down on the bed and pull her to his chest.

"Good night."

"Night lazy-ass." The new couple kissed sweetly one last time before the exhaustion of the last days took their toll on them.

'Who would have thought that a troublesome mission in Suna would help me find love.' Shikamaru thought before going to sleep with Temari in his arms.

* * *

A/N: I hope you all like the ending. I thought about writing a sequel, but I am not sure. Please review and tell me what you think :)


End file.
